


Falling To Pieces

by Heavenly_Pearl



Series: Dream Lovers [13]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime), Sailor Moon - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-29
Updated: 2012-02-29
Packaged: 2017-10-31 22:02:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/348798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heavenly_Pearl/pseuds/Heavenly_Pearl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Serenity and Helios face every parent's worse nightmare: the death of a child.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling To Pieces

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: "Sailor Moon" is the property of Takeuchi Naoko.
> 
> Written for the sm_monthly community at Livejournal, Theme - Crumble.

Every time I look at you, I feel like I want to cry.

You're a broken man now, so different from the person I fell in love with all those years ago. The light has gone from those beautiful golden eyes of yours, and I know you haven't slept for days, because I haven't either.

I guess we've both changed in that regard. It was inevitable, I suppose. How could an experience like that not change us?

But why won't you let me share in your grief? You've barely said a hundred words to me since the funeral. I'm in pain, too, yet you act as if I don't even exist to you any more.

Maybe I don't. You haven't said as much, but I know you blame me for her death. You blame me for not being strong enough to save her with my powers, but if I could have, I would have gladly exchanged my life for hers. She was so young - still a baby really - with so much life left to live.

I still can't believe she's gone.

My sweet Yumemi…

It wasn't, and isn't, fair. Parents are the ones who are supposed to die before their children, not the other way around. There's a humongous hole in my heart that I know will never completely heal, but if I lose you as well…

Speak to me. Say something, anything.

Yell at me. Curse me. Tell me I was a terrible mother.

Whisper to me. Comfort me. Tell me that you still love me.

Touch me.

Just do something, because this wall standing between us is too unbearable, too cruel. Our lives have already fallen apart, but, if we support each other, maybe we can put some semblance of a life back together, maybe find some kind of happiness. It won't be the same - nothing will ever be the same without her in our lives - but I don't want to spend the rest of my life like this.

Please…


End file.
